An example of a storage facility for object of paying of respects is described in JP Publication of Application No. 2002-235459 (Patent Document 1). A storage facility for object of paying of respects described in Patent Document 1 is a columbarium system in which containers (2), each holding a funerary or cinerary urn (1), are the objects of paying of respects. And the facility includes a storage device (A) in which a plurality of containers (2) are stored, a respects-paying area (B) which includes an area in which a person visiting to pay respects pays respects, and a transport device (C) which transports a container (2) between the storage device (A) and the respects-paying area (B). And when a person visits to pay respects, a desired container (2) is taken out from the storage device (A) by the transport device (C) and is transported to the respects-paying area (B) in which the person visiting to pay respects awaits. Note that, in addition to the stacker crane (11) which transports a container (2) taken out from the storage device (A) to a position (E) that is at the same height as the respects-paying area (B), the transport device (C) also includes a conveyor (12) which moves the container (2) horizontally from the position (E) toward the person visiting to pay respects. By providing this conveyor device (12), it is possible to bring the support position (D) of the container (2) in the area of paying of respects (B) closer to the person visiting to pay respects.